Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers) may output a graphical keyboard for display as part of a graphical user interface for receiving text input (e.g., using a presence-sensitive input device and/or display, such as a touchscreen). The graphical keyboard may enable a user of the computing device to enter text (e.g., an e-mail, a text message, or a document). For instance, a display device of a computing device may output a graphical (or “soft”) keyboard that enables the user to enter data by indicating at a presence-sensitive input device (e.g., by tapping) keys displayed at the display device. In some examples, the data may indicate a password used to access applications and/or services provided by the computing device.
Gesture-based keyboards may be used to input text into a computing device, such as a smartphone. For instance, a computing device may receive indications of continuous gesture input based on detected gesture to select multiple keys of a graphical keyboard (e.g., without removing an input unit from the presence-sensitive input device). Gesture-based keyboards may suffer from limitations, for example, when a computing device receives indications of user input to enter certain types of text that include non-alphabetic characters such as numbers and/or symbols (e.g., passwords). In some examples, prediction, auto-correction, and/or a layout of the graphical keyboard may diminish an ability of the computing device to select such character strings that include non-alphabetic characters based on continuous gesture input.